Go Dazzling Princess Pretty Cure!
Go Dazzling Princess Pretty Cure! is a next generation series set in the Go Princess Pretty Cure Universe. Story * List of Go Dazzling Princess Pretty Cure! Episodes TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Princess Kiku Haruno/Cure Cherry The young crown princess of Hope Kingdom who is the daughter of Kanata and Haruno Haruka who escaped to earth when their kingdom was once again attacked with her cousin, Hime and Bouffée and Oceania with the Princess Keys. In civilian form, she has short lilac colored hair and Turquoise eyes. As Cure Cherry, her hair becomes waist length tied in odango style with light pink ombre with a gold crown with a pink stone in the middle and her eyes turn a lighter shade. She uses the Cherry Dress up Key to transform. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage! The princess of a beautiful spring day! Cure Cherry!" * Attack: Blossom swarm Hime Akagi/Cure Flare The older cousin of Kiku they grew up close to each other and think of each other more like sisters than cousins. She keeps her in check when on earth too and tends to be protective over her making her sure she eats enough and such. Much like her mother and uncle, she plays the violin and loves learning new pieces. In civilian form, she has a mix of Pink and orange hair and red eyes. As Cure Flare, TBA. She uses the Phoenix Dress Up Key to transform. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage! The Princess of the flame of a warm heart! Cure Flare!" * Attack: TBA Kasumi Kaido/Cure Wave She is a second year student at Noble Academy and the daughter of Minami Kaido who is a quite skillful dancer and hopes to be a professional one day. She is beautiful, kind and patient but very strict. In civilain form, she shoulder length Teal with two long pieces of bangs framing her face and aquamarine colored eyes. As Cure Wave, her hair grows longer tying in a ponytail with a purple trim on her bangs and the side bangs become slightly curled with purple trim and her eyes become purple wearing a gold crown with a shell gem in the middle and pearls along the crown. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage! The princess of the Ocean Blue! Cure Wave!" * Attack: Tsunami Strike Hikari Amanogawa/Cure Glitter She is a second year student at Noble Academy Kirara Amanogawa who has been a model since she could crawl and hopes to one day either become a model, fashion designer or actor since she likes all three jobs. She seems pretty close with Kiku after first meeting her nicknaming her "Kiki". In civilian form, she has long dark brown hair tied in a braid and violet eyes. As Cure Glitter, her hair turn bronze tied in twin pigtails held by silver ribbons with a gold crown with a star in the middle with gold and silver stars around the crown. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Glitter Shower! Aiya Nanase/Cure Inspiration She is the first year at noble academy and the daughter of Yui Nanase the famous book writer. She hopes to one day be a children's book Author. She is sweet and out going and tends to always be ready to jump into action to help anyone. In civilian form, she has short indigo hair with a light purple headband and maroon eyes. As Cure Inspiration, her hair grows longer tied in pigtails turns steel blue with an airforce blue ombre and her eyes turn Persian blue. * "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage! The Princess who inspires greatness in others! Cure Inspiration!" * Attack: TBA Bouffée She is the mascot of the series and the daughter of Pafu.a shy and kind hearted mascot who is a bit of a neat freak. She gets easily annoyed with Oceania since she is so protective over her. Oceania/Kaiyō She is the second mascot of the series and is an older sister figure to Bouffée and daughter of Aroma. , Villains The Nightmare Crew They are the villains of the series. Queen Dark She is the leader of the nightmare crew who keeps a tight a hold on her crew. She cold and emotionless who takes out traitors and weaklings without a blink of an eye. Fastened She is the first to attack the cures. Disapoint He is the second to attack the cures. Away/Akari She is the third to attack the cures. Once a mascot from same kingdom as Bouffee and Oceania but her past on how she became a minion is unknown. Hold and Iced They are two android minions made after Queen Dark kills off Fastened and Disappoint and Away get out of dodge. ??? They are the monsters of the day. Made from the Dark Crew corrupting dreams. Items Princess Perfume and Keys They are the transformation items of the series. Gallery Category:Spin offs Category:Next Generation